


You bring me sunshine on a cloudy day

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, hooker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn’t make decisions for himself anymore. He isn’t allowed to say ‘No’ to Patrick. He goes where Patrick tells him to go, and does as Patrick requires. Allows people to use him any way they desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	You bring me sunshine on a cloudy day

Squinting slightly at the sun, Pete pulls the shades down over his eyes and closes the door behind him. If it was up to him, he’d still be in bed, sleeping. He hadn’t gotten home until 3.00am, and has only had a few hours’ sleep, but Patrick had called and told him to come into the office, that he had a job for him. Pete doesn’t make decisions for himself anymore. He isn’t allowed to say _‘No’_ to Patrick. He goes where Patrick tells him to go, and does as Patrick requires. Allows people to use him any way they desire.

Sunshine was something that Pete always adored as a child; every opportunity spent outside in it. _‘A child of the sun’_ , his mother used to call him. But that was before the rows started, his days spent in a darkened room, curtains pulled tight to keep the sun out.  When he still had a home to call his own and before his parents told him to leave.

Those were the balmy days before meeting Patrick. Patrick who had introduced him to the new designer drug they called ‘Sunshine’. Pete smiles bitterly and pulls his jacket close around him. His days are no longer spent outside, but instead inside, on his back or on his knees, working for Patrick and paying off his debt. Earning more of the drug that he’s unable to live a day without. He’s a child of sunshine now, but not the one his mother remembered. Now he brings sunshine on a cloudy day to those who need it, keeping both Patrick and Patrick’s clients happy.

 


End file.
